Pastor Glowstone
Although he often regards himself to lesser importance than he was, Pastor_Glowstone was by far one of the most influential members of the EnderCraftMC community. In his earlier days, he held a persona of a benevolent Pastor and Nomad, often sharing wisdom to new players, and comforting those who were saddened by a recent raid, or any otherwise harrowing event. Pastor_Glowstone frequently made time for other players, donating supplies and his time to help them build, or explore with them, or just give them company. There are many players, including Kitilexx and ZuzuBailey (name more?) who have stated that, were it not for the kindness of Pastor_Glowstone, they would have left the server long ago. Alongside his immeasurable countenance of bravery, and incredible competence at constructing cozy cottages and crafts, Pastor had an outstanding knack for devising nasty insults in the quickest of pace. Although he rarely showed this side of him to kinder folks, he sometimes did to the worst of trolls, griefers, or otherwise inhospitable people. After continued acts of cruelty by some of the less savory members of EnderCraft, especially when directed towards the more benevolent players, he started to show less of his Pastorly persona. Instead, he slowly began to hurl more and more powerful insults towards the unkindliest of folk, who usually tended to shrug them off. However, since Pastor had a 'cult following' amongst the playerbase, many players, normally friendly, would assist in the insult-hurling, often ending in a barrage of anger towards the players who had done wrong. Though this may sound like bullying, these events were generally considered defending of the innocent. In lieu of these acts, players would often thank him for allowing them to stand up to their aggressors, giving them new confidence in the face of meanness. Throughout his stay at EnderCraft, Pastor was by far the most well-known builder. So rarely was he not involved in some ridiculously oversized project, were it ever a question of "who built this?" the entire community's response would be "Pastor_Glowstone". Projects entirely, or partially by him included, but were certainly not limited to: -Newspawn Forest (Yes, the whole forest) -Sunmast Island (Yes, the whole island) -The many, many, many outposts and microbuilds that dotted the inner 10k by 10k of Endercraft (hundreds, literally) -The Lightning Eater (That huge stone giant) -The Iron Giant (That other huge stone giant) -The Ender Sword (and the entire biome around it) -The Nether Plague (Y'know, the entire desert that suddenly became a nether biome?) -GlowBun Library (Given the size of other projects on here, take a guess at its size) -Warp Wild Biome-Enhancement Projects (The terraforming of all the biomes that /warp wild bordered) -Crimson Castle -Crimson Cove -Skybound Dojo's Training Island -TigerMoth Airship -The Flying Dragons all over wild -The Dragon-Loft Airship -Pirate Airships -Acacia Airship -El Dorado -The recreation of Zuzu's Town -Thecamogamer's Quest Base -The World Map (5x5 wall of full-size maps, so 10,240 blocks were mapped out by him) -Decrepit Disorder Base (Former Disorder base, blown up by Thecamogamer, and decorated to look epic by Pastor) -Totems all over the world map (Hundreds of them) -Decorated End Portals -The Nether Highway -The Ancient Scroll Map -Bombshell the Bitch-Boy Map -Nethorium Map -Frienders 'til the Enders Map -Save the Villager! Map -The Resistance Map -The Abbey -Swamps of Golgotha And so many more. There is so much more that can be said to establish the character of Pastor_Glowstone, but no words can describe how instrumental he was in the growth and bonding of the Friender Community. I believe I speak for many others beside myself when I say: Thank you Pastor, for all that you've built, all which you've spoken, and everything that you have done for us, from the bottom of all our hearts. :)